The Fan VS Nation Paintball War of 2013
by DanelleSephton
Summary: Yes, that's right. The nations are ready to play a huge game of paintball against YOU. Submit your team and let the games begin!


"Would someone please tell me why I had to fly across the Atlantic at two a.m for an unscheduled meeting?" England asked, storming in to the meeting room tiredly. Now was not the time for gentlemanly attitude. Now was the time for war. Bloody war.

"Uh," was America _hesitating? _That was worry some, "We have _guests_…" England turned to see who the American was pointing at.

"HI IGGY!" a tall red headed girl jumped up and down in front of him, waving wildly.

"W-Who are-" he started.

A shorter girl with bluish black hair pulled her friend off the Brit, "Stop it, Pix! We're here on business."

"Right…" she moped.

"Um…" China raised his hand, "Who are you people and how did you get in here, aru?"

The room was filled with a chorus of similar questions.

The short girl side, "Well, we've come here to do one of the most important jobs of all mankind."

"Fan service," the other girl stressed.

"I approve," Japan perked up.

"I knew you would!" the short one laughed, "I am Danelle Septhon! Technically the name is one of my OCs, but forsake of fairness, I will not list be in this endeavor. Either way, I am here as an ambassador of the Fangirl Dimension to bring you a request."

"Hold on," Germany stopped her, "I have one question."

"Yes?"

"You make sense, she," he pointed to the smiling other girl, "Does not."

Danelle sighed, "I needed a ride, and Pix is the all-powerful time turner of the anime dimension."

Pix waved, "Hi!"

"Well, then what's this request?" England tried to get back on track, really wanting sleep.

Danelle smiled, "We want to have a paintball fight."

"You travelled between time and space… to have a paintfight?"

"The _mother _of all paintball fights," Pix corrected, "A fan verses nation paintball fight."

"We have created a minor dimension where your actions won't affect the current standing of your countries," Dan explained, "And I will add OC's and fanfiction authors in upon request. It's a harmless, fun game to unite anime and fans!"

"I AM IN!" Japan nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Who's with us?" Pix hoped the mood would lift.

"Why not, aru?" China stood, "I have nothing better to do."

"I will too!" Russia laughed as he stood.

"Hon, hon, hon!" France stood, "This could be fun."

"Yeah!" Italy jumped up, "My friends are going to play together!"

Canada stood up silently, holding Kumajiro, "I will too."

"HAHAHA!" America laughed as he stood, "Alright, it's not like the economy can get any worse!"

They all turned expectantly to England.

"No!" England refused, shocking them, "I will not go along with such barbarian actions!"

"Then you can do commentary!" Dan offered, "We couldn't play with an odd number anyway."

The Brit hesitated, "Alright then. I guess we can do this."

And so, the madness began.

**Hello Ladies, Fangirls, Gentlemen, and Fanboys! I am the Great Danelle Septhon! Before I begin, please meet my old friends (who have been in my closet for a year) the Figment team!**

**Pix: I'm Pix Mash, time traveler and dimension skipper extraordinaire! I like tacos, Batman, and breaking the fourth wall!**

**Mr. Fluff: I am Mr. Fredrick Leonard Ulysses Fernando Fabio. I like long walks in the park, children, and not Pix.**

**Pix: I love you too!**

**Mr. Laptop 2.0: I'm Mr. Laptop the Third. I enjoy all kinds of liquid, crumby foods, and shorting out… I have had two predecessors who were much better at their jobs.**

**DS: You mean shorting out?**

**Mr. Laptop: Yeah, they were legends.**

**DS: Lovely. Anyway I-**

**?: You forgot me again. **

**Pix: Who are you?**

**Bunny: I'm Bunny, Dan's happy, sane side where all the cute, adorable story plots are stored!**

**DS: …oh, haven't seen you in while, Bunny.**

**Bunny: Yup, not since you did that 2p One-Shot.**

**DS: Right, right. Anyway, this is (shocker) a submit an OC story! The form will be at the bottom. Please submit through PM or review. The paintball teams will be groups of two; you and your OC. I don't want any of your actual information if you don't want to share, but if you do, go ahead. If you don't please just make something up! The rest will be explained in the rules below, see you soon!**

_**RULES**_

**1**

**Each team must have one OC and one Fan Girl/Boy. I ask that state OC's aren't used, or if they are, please submit their human name. States are a little hard to use in this story as if more than one version of the state is submitted, than it pretty much ruins the plot. I'll take OC's from other fandoms as well, but I'd rather they be from well-known fandoms so as not to confuse other readers.**

**2**

**There is a fair, simple system for figuring out the winner of the contest, as well as any bonuses or such that occur. Bribery will not be affective, and I ask that everyone is a good sport.**

**3**

**If your character becomes OOC at any point, please PM Danelle Septhon and let her know. **

**4**

**Enjoy!**

_**SUBMIT AN OC TEAM FORM!**_

**Player One: Fan**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Appearance:**

**Attitude:**

**Skills (Only One Please!):**

**Powers: (Only One Please!):**

**Fav. Food 1:**

**Fav. Food 2:**

**Fav. Food 3:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Player Two:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Appearance:**

**Attitude:**

**Skills (Only One Please!):**

**Powers: (Only One Please!):**

**Fav. Food 1:**

**Fav. Food 2:**

**Fav. Food 3:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Team Info:**

**Team Name:**

**Color 1:**

**Color 2:**

**Animal:**

**Number from 1 to 30:**

**1 to 50:**

**1 to 100:**


End file.
